


Crossing Universes, Now Starring Anomalies

by Nilaic



Series: Crossing Universes Dimension [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu is The Book (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dimension Travel, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nakahara Chuuya Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), Not Beta Read, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic
Summary: Dazai and Chuuya encounter The Book in the Crossing Universes Dimension. And now they've gotten themselves into a lot of crap, Tsuna is too tired for this, and honestly? What is happening?This is a oneshot for the Crossing Universes Dimension. Its after the first fic, and probably sets the scene for any future fics coming along in this dimension.
Series: Crossing Universes Dimension [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Crossing Universes, Now Starring Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the end of the last fic, the boys are back at it again, doing stuff which gives Tsuna a headache to deal with and more stress.

The Incident - Oneshot

Dazai huffed as he shot down the last man standing. Soukoku was assigned the mission to retrieve The Book, majorly because they were capable and also because they had encountered The Book in their original Universe, so they knew more about it than the others.

They also needed Dazai's nullifying ability, so as to nullify The Book's effect.

The organization which was in possession of The Book no longer exists. Because Dazai and Chuuya just forced them to disband.

"Geez, took you long enough, Slug."

Chuuya stood in the doorway of the room containing The Book.

"Shut up, they sent 70 men after me. Guess they thought I was the bigger threat."

Walking up to the podium on which The Book was placed on, Dazai reached his hand out and-B **l** **_Ac_ ** k **_G_ ** _ r _ e **YP** **_o_ ** _ rT _ **M** **_aFi_ ** A **A** _ dA _ -

Dazai stumbled back, clutching his head. The Book seemed to melt(?) swirling around Dazai.

Chuuya jumped forward, grasping Dazai's shoulders.

"Dazai, what's happening-"

The Book seemed to fuse with Dazai, a thin strand of The Book also fusing with Chuuya's hand.

Dazai knew.

All the realities, all the universes, they swirled in Dazai's mind,  **d** **_e_ ** _ a _ **da** **_n_ ** _ d _ al **_i_ ** **ve** _ a _ n **d** \- then it settled.

"What the fuck."

Dazai was very much inclined to agree with Chuuya this time.

\---Back at Vongola HQ---

"You two… fused with the book." Tsuna stared at the two standing across his desk, "Why?"

"I think it's cause we're anomalies. We're not supposed to be here, yet we are. The Book is also a type of anomaly. I think when it came in contact with us a reaction occurred, causing it to fuse with me and Chuuya." Dazai answered.

"Right. And what effects does this bring about?" Tsuna asked, massaging his temples.

"I have knowledge about every universe. It's kind of weird, I'm not changed by it, I just have the information  _ there,  _ sitting in the recesses of my mind, only called upon if I want to know something about some universe." Dazai answered, still slightly disoriented by the earlier experience.

"And Chuuya?"

"I don't have information on the universes, but I have this… bond with Dazai that wasn't there before." Chuuya answered, furrowing his brows.

" ** _sigh_** It should be fine for now, tell me if you find out something else about it." Tsuna said, already feeling a massive headache coming up at having to deal with all this shit.

"You got it, Boss!" Dazai said cheerfully.

"Understood, Boss." Chuuya said.

Soukoku left the office.

Nothing happened for a few weeks, and no new information about the effects of the book was discovered.

Until  _ someone _ accidentally threw the Ten Year Bazooka at Dazai.

When the cloud of pink smoke cleared, there stood Dazai…  _ and Chuuya? _

"What?" Tsuna asked, completely befuddled as to why Soukoku was affected by the Bazooka when only Dazai was hit.

"Ah! Younger Boss! It's nice to see you!" Older-Dazai said, taking in the confused expression of Tsuna and Lambo, "Ah, you guys don't know yet."

"Don't know what?" Tsuna and Lambo chorused.

"Since Dazai and I fused with The Book, due to the bond formed, when we travel across time, space or universes, we travel together. Ah, and we're immortal, too." Older-Chuuya answered casually.

"Right, right… wait you're  _ immortal! _ ?" Tsuna shrieked.

Dazai winced, rubbing his ears.

"Boss~ Don't shriek so loudly. My ears hurt. But yeah, hat-rack's right, we are immortal, unfortunately." Older-Dazai said despondently, "Apparently now that we fused with The Book, we don't belong to any universe anymore, since we fused with The Book of this world. We don't belong back in our original universe, and we don't belong here, either. Since the multiverse can't tell where we belong or what we are, we basically don't count as living beings to the multiverse anymore. So we can't die because the multiverse doesn't know what to do with our souls after, so they just shove it back into our bodies. And our bodies don't age anymore. Though any fatal wounds will still be present when we return, we won't die from them again."

Tsuna and Lambo gaped.

Then Older-Dazai and Older-Chuuya were consumed in a cloud of pink smoke, and Dazai and Chuuya stood in their places.

"This is such a mess." Chuuya groaned.

"No~ How am I supposed to commit suicide if I can't  _ dieeee _ ?" Dazai whined, draping his arm over his eyes.

'Seems like someone explained that to them too,' Tsuna thought.

Watching as Lambo, Dazai and Chuuya started whining, and groaning about the new information, Tsuna officially decided that he's done with this shit.


End file.
